In The Forest, No One Can Hear You Scream
by kingofthenerdz
Summary: Kissing Jason was like being electrified. Every moment was passionate; every touch burned her skin and made her want more. She had never felt like this with Percy. And she wanted more.
1. Like Electricity

**Yes, I am back with more smutty oneshots for you all! This time it is Annabeth/Jason (Yes, again.) with major Percabeth undertones. Don't forget to review and check out my other fics! :)**

She tried to remember how she got into this position.

Something about an argument with Leo about the state of the Argo II came to mind, but as Jason pinned her to the forest floor she found herself no longer caring how she got there, she only cared about the things that his lips were making her feel.

She tangled her hands in his hair, desperately holding onto him, mewing softly as he pressed his hips into hers.

She had never felt like this with Percy. Whenever they had made out he was careful. Sweet almost.

Kissing Jason was like being electrified. Every moment was passionate; every touch burned her skin and made her want _more_.

Something that she thought she hadn't wanted when she was with Percy.

His lips had left hers and were travelling down her neck, up to the back of her ear, teasing the skin, testing her and finding out what she liked. She tried to stifle the noises coming out of her mouth. _Noises that Percy had barely heard when they were making out._ She thought to herself as Jason pulled back, looking at her, as if asking her permission to remove her camp T-shirt.

She nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting herself up as he pulled her shirt off and threw it behind him.

He looked down at her and ran his hands up her back. She flushed from her cheeks down to the top of her breasts when she noticed the hungry look in his eyes as he drank in the sight of her. She barely even noticed when he undid her bra and threw that away with her top. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Not even Percy had seen her this way, in the light. He'd only ever seen her topless, lights off, under the covers.

She tried to move her arms to cover her chest, but Jason refused to let her.

"Annabeth, stop it." He said, before kissing her again.

It was rough and she loved it. She felt his fingers moving up her front this time, little electric shocks on her breasts making her moan into the kiss, arching her back into his chest. Somehow, he was able to pull his own T-shirt off and the feel of his skin against hers made her rock her hips against his, desperately trying to get the friction that she needed.

The bulge in his pants would have made her blush even more, but she didn't care anymore. She was too wound up to be embarrassed about the situation she had somehow found herself in.

He dipped his hands below the waistline of her shorts, somehow bringing her hips closer into his, cupping her ass.

"You..." He said, kissing her jaw after every word. "Have a _very_ nice ass." To emphasise his opinion on the matter, he once again pressed his hips into hers and she moaned at the contact.

"Please, do that again..." She bit her lip as he finally lowered her to the floor of the forest, hands still cupping her ass. She tightened her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved against her.

"Oh gods..." She moaned to herself as the fabric of her shorts and the pressure of his hips built up the release she had been looking for since the first moment he kissed her.

She wasn't used to this kind of passion, and for a fleeting moment before her orgasm overcame her, she thought about the tenderness that Percy had whenever he touched her.

Closing her eyes as she came down from her high she felt Jason nudging her shorts down and she weakly lifted her hips up to help him. When she opened her eyes she saw that he was smirking.

"Not used to this, are you?" She shook her head.

"It's been a while since I've done anything..." She whispered as he trailed a hand up her leg.

Suddenly, she felt very exposed. Percy had never gotten her this far. He'd never been able to get her pants off. But then Jason's fingers were exploring her slick folds and her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the pleasure.

Bucking her hips against his hand, she moaned as he flicked over her clit, once again bringing her closer to orgasm. Carefully he slid his finger into her, testing her, teasing her with his thumb. She bit her lip at the intrusion, whimpering as he slid another finger into her.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked, slowly rubbing his thumb across her clit. She shook her head, unable to speak.

"Are you sure you actually want to do this?" She thought for a moment. Virginity was just a silly concept. She would give herself to Percy if she wanted to. Jason was just... _A warm up_. So that she knew what to do. She was simply acquiring the knowledge of how to actually have sex.

So she nodded.

He curled his fingers inside her and she cried out as pleasure overcame her. Panting, she somehow got a hold of Jason again, and pulled him down into another kiss.

"I wasn't quite done with you yet, Annabeth..." Jason laughed and pulled his fingers out before slowly licking them clean. Percy certainly had never done _that_ before, she thought.

"What do you mean?" She asked, running her foot up his back. He smirked again.

"You'll see." He leaned in and kissed her. Usually, she would find kissing him right after what he did disgusting, but right now it was just making her even more turned on, and she had to admit to herself that Percy could probably never be that erotic.

His lips found her neck once again and she tipped her head back to moan as his lips moved down to her chest and then down her stomach, her head shooting up to look at him when she realised where he was going. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Problem, Annabeth?" He said, sucking the top of her thigh.

"N-no..." She whimpered, trying not to buck her hips.

"Did you want something?" He said, moving to the other leg and sucking there too. _If he left a bruise there, she was going to hit him. Percy once gave her a hickey and it didn't go down for weeks..._

"Um..." She said, watching as he kissed and licked every part of her, avoiding the part she wanted him to touch the most.

"You're going to have to tell me what you want..." He said, blowing on her folds, making her shiver in excitement.

"Please..." She managed, moaning as the tip of his nose brushed against her. He pulled back and licked the tip. She had to admit he did look pretty adorable while he did that.

"Please, _what_?" He said when he moved his head back down between her legs.

"Jason, please just touch me already!" She shouted, and she gasped when he finally bent his head to run his tongue over her dripping folds. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and pushed his tongue into her, somehow hitting a spot inside her that just heightened the feeling for her.

_Gods_. She thought to herself. _I better memorise exactly where that is..._

He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his fingers, curling them so that he hit that spot with every thrust of his hand, teasing her clit with his tongue, running it in circles, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

She cried out his name when she came, but she had green eyes in her mind.

_She was most definitely going to get Percy to do __**that**__ when she saw him again..._

A zipping sound brought her out of her thoughts and she noticed that Jason was sliding off his jeans and underwear. She looked down at his lap and blushed.

_Was it supposed to be that big?_ She asked herself, quickly looking away so she wasn't caught staring. She sat up and kissed him again, climbing into his lap to straddle him.

She looked down at the member in front of her. Biting her lip she looked into Jason's eyes and took it into her hand.

"Annabeth, you don't have to..." He said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I practically got off just from going down on you just then..."

"I just... I want to feel it." She said, carefully running her hand down his diamond hard length. He groaned and she coated her hand with his pre-cum. She brought her hand up to her lips and tentatively licked it just to see what it was like. He moaned at the sight.

"Annabeth..." He whimpered, moving his hips and she could sense his desperation. She knelt up, wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly sunk back down onto him, pausing when he was fully inside her to bury her head in his neck and whimper in pain.

He held still and waited for her to slowly move against him, touching his forehead to hers, offering silent comfort as she worked through the pain.

Once the pain ebbed away and was replaced with pleasure she began to slam down on him, trying to bring back the passion and escape the tenderness that she only wanted to feel when she was with Percy. The only thing she wanted from Jason was the knowledge of how to do this.

She moaned into his neck as she quickly brought herself to orgasm, holding onto him as she moved, riding out her release, finally slowing and holding him close as she caught her breath. She could feel him moving up into her, rolling his hips sharply against her, but in her post-orgasm haze she barely registered him gasping into her hair as she clenched around him again, her body somehow finding the strength to allow her to orgasm again. He slowed his movements, tensing and gripping her hips, a move that would probably leave hand shaped bruises when she checked later.

She looked up at him and he carefully brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I... Um..." She stammered, not sure what to say.

"I know you have a boyfriend. So we can just keep this between us if you want?" He said, matter-of-factly and she mentally cursed herself for not being able to think logically.

"That would probably be best." She said, shaking her head, trying to bring some sense back into her mind. She slowly slid off him and tried to find her clothes, trying to hide the fact that she could barely walk.

"Here." Jason said, holding out her shorts and her underwear. She blushed and thanked him before quickly pulling them on, going in search of the rest of her clothes. She could hear Jason behind her doing the same.

When she looked over, he had grass stains all over his knees and his hair was mussed. She assumed that she looked no different, but she still tried to brush herself off, just in case.

They said their goodbyes and walked in opposite directions.

"Annabeth?" She heard the voice of one of her siblings from behind her when she walked into her cabin.

"Yes, Stephanie?" Annabeth said, sitting down at her desk.

"...Why do you have bruises all over your neck?"

_She was going to kill Jason Grace._

_(Sadly, she couldn't actually bring herself to kill him, and they just ended up having sex up against the statue of Zeus in his cabin.)_


	2. How To Defile A Sacred Statue

"JASON GRACE!" She shouted, storming into Cabin One. Her rage was enough to part a group of the younger campers as she stomped across the camp towards his cabin.

He was shirtless when she barged in and she took a moment to collect herself. _Why did he have to be shirtless in all of his gorgeous golden haired goodness?_

"What the **hell** do you think this is?" She said, ripping the scarf off her neck. If anything, the bruises on her neck had gotten _worse_ in the few days that had passed since their... encounter in the forest. It was when _Chiron_ pointed it out. _Chiron _of ALL people that she had decided she had had enough.

He raised an eyebrow, making her notice the half innocent, half playful look in his beautiful sky blue eyes. She shook her head. Now was not the time.

"I don't see anything wrong." He said, towelling his hair. _Oh gods, why didn't I notice he was only wearing a towel, oh my gods._

She gulped, and tried to take her eyes off of his chest.

"_This_. On my _neck_." She pointed again and threw the scarf at him. "I cannot _believe_ you did this to me!" She shouted, striding forward towards him. He shrugged nonchalantly and threw the towel he was using on his hair into a basket.

"You can't just pretend that this kind of thing is _okay_!" He handed her the scarf.

"Yes I can." He said calmly, and this annoyed her even more. She slapped his hand away.

"No, you _can't_. It is _disgusting_!"

"You probably should have stopped me from doing it then." _That's when he took the towel off._

"I...I wasn't exactly in the right... frame of mind when you were... you know!" She said, trying not to let her eyes wander.

"Oh well. What is done is done." She slapped his chest.

"Jason!" She shouted, concentrating much too hard on pulling her hand away from his _perfectly chiselled chest and abs... No. No thinking about that now_, She thought to herself.

"Annabeth!" He said, mimicking her with a rather scary accuracy.

"Don't do that!"

"Then don't hit me." Gods, he wound her up. _In more ways than one..._

"This is all _your_ fault!" She shouted, poking him in the shoulder, making sure her eyes did not drift away from his.

"Technically, you weren't exactly saying no so it is your fault too." No way was she going to let Jason Grace outsmart her.

"You sprung it on me. I didn't exactly get a chance to say no."

"Then tell me why you have been trying not to look at my dick since I dropped my towel?" She blushed, her cheeks burning much more than they had the first time he had pinned her down and ravaged her on the forest floor. _She had picked twigs out of her hair for days afterwards._

He raised his eyebrow again. "No answer, Annabeth? Shame, you weren't so bad in the sack."

"You...!" She spluttered "You don't get to talk about me like that!"

"Prove me wrong then. Walk out of this cabin right now." She bit her lip and considered while he stood there in all his glory, waiting, looking unconcerned about her decision.

So she tangled her hands in his hair and crashed her lips to his.

_Why was he able to remove her clothes so quickly, it was like he had a demigodly power for clothes removal... _She wondered to herself as he pressed her against some kind of stone thing. She would have bruises there when they were done, but she didn't care as he somehow managed to get her shorts off and his hand between her legs. She moaned into his mouth as he nuzzled her jaw, sliding his fingers into her.

She gasped and scraped her fingernails down the back of his neck, making sure to dig them in, so he knew not to mark her again. He growled and slowly moved his hand. She whimpered and bucked her hips against his hand as he teased her clit with his thumb. _No fair, he wasn't allowed to tease like that..._

She leaned her head back as he moved his hand, her other hand scrambling for purchase on the thing behind her. _Oh my gods, they weren't doing this against the statue of Zeus, were they?_ She thought, peeking up through her eyelashes, gasping as Jason curled his fingers.

"Yes!" She moaned, rolling her hips against his skilled fingers, trying to ignore the looming statue that she was currently pressed against. She could feel him smirking into that spot behind her ear that he somehow knew that she loved. She clawed at his back, desperately mewling as he somehow slipped another finger into her.

Crying out, she slumped against the statue as she rode his hand as he worked her. _Gods, she hated how he could make her completely lose her resolve..._

Panting, she pulled him in for another rough kiss, wrapping her legs tighter around him.

"Your sister is going to kill me." She said, placing small kisses along his jaw.

"I'm not exactly going to tell my sister about who I'm sleeping with." He said, moving his hands to cup her ass, pulling her closer to him.

"And I'm not going to tell _anybody_ about this, Jason."

"Why not?" He said, sucking on that spot behind her ear again.

"Because it's _you_! You're a year younger than me!"

"I was born in September, I'm 17 seven months after you, if we're getting upset about ages now."

"S-Still..." She whimpered as he ground his hips against hers.

"Look, Annabeth, can you stop talking now?" He said, adjusting his grip on her hips. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Slowly he pushed into her and she whimpered again, digging her nails into his back. He growled.

"Gods, do that again..." He said, gripping her tighter and pushing harder, slamming her into the statue once more. Biting back a scream she desperately rolled her hips against his, digging her nails into him again. He kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth, nibbling at her bottom lip until she was trembling in his arms, moaning his name over and over.

Running her hand up the back of his neck she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck to her before ducking her head down and sucking on his neck, leaving one large purple bruise on his neck to see how he would like it. This plan was obviously hindered by the way he was filling her, causing her to moan into his neck, forgetting about the task at hand.

"You're gonna regret that." He mumbled into her hair and she smirked.

"Am I now?" She countered, jerking her hips to meet his, moaning at the friction it caused. Tightening her legs around him she tipped her head back and let out a loud groan as he pinned her arms above her head and attacked her lips once more.

Squeezing her eyes closed and breathing out his name, she trembled against him as her orgasm overcame her. He released her hands and thrust a few more times before groaning into her shoulder and stopping.

Laying her head on his chest, she held herself close to him as he carried her over to his bed before carefully laying them down.

"We can't keep doing this." She said, rolling off him and cuddling into his side.

"Hey, don't say that." He said, putting his arm around her.

"I mean it Jason. I have a boyfriend." She sat up. He put his arm around her waist.

"And I have a girlfriend back at the Roman Camp. And a girl who thinks I'm destined to be with her at this camp." Annabeth glared at him.

"And you're hopping into bed with me?" She said, pushing his arm away from her.

"Hey, you were hot and willing. I wasn't exactly going to say no, was I?" He said, sitting up and leaning into her. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. But if you're only just starting to feel guilty, maybe you should question what's wrong with _you_, Annabeth." She paused. She hadn't felt guilty until this moment. She had kept reminding herself about Percy last time, but this time she hadn't thought about him once. The only image in her mind was of this child of Jupiter sat in the bed next to her.

"I... I've gotta get out of here. I have a Greek class to teach." She said, quickly standing and rushing away from his bed, gathering up her clothes. She heard him sighing and imagined that he probably rolled his eyes and got up, casually pulling his own clothes on.

She was flustered and she didn't think her bra was completely fastened up properly and she had no idea where her nice lacy panties had gone, but she was almost at the door when he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you..." He started, but she pulled her arm away.

"I meant what I said. This is never going to happen again."

"Fine."

She ran out of the cabin without a second glance.

**Phew. I wasn't originally going to make this into more than a one shot, but now I kind of have ALL OF THE IDEAS for this fic? Haha. I'll see what I can do. Don't forget to check out my other fics and review! I need the reviews guys, I love to know what you think! :)**

**Next time:**

"_Hey Annabeth?" Thalia said, knocking on the doorframe of the Athena cabin. Annabeth looked up and smiled. _

"_Hey Thalia, I didn't know you were coming!" She stood and Thalia frowned. "What's wrong?" _

_Thalia held up a pair of Annabeth's underwear that had seen when they had ran into each other in the city a few months ago. "What was this doing in my cabin, under my brother's bed?" _


	3. She's the sweetest taste of sin

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've had a lot of personal shit going on lately which is really zapping me emotionally and physically and I'm only just getting back the inspiration to write. This is also the longest chapter yet, which means it's a plotty one. Remember to give me some feedback by reviewing. **

It was soon after that when the Hunters came back to camp. They were only around for a few days to recoup after a difficult hunt, and Annabeth barely got a chance to see Thalia.

Jason was sat in his cabin reading when his sister knocked on the door.

"You busy?" She asked, poking her head in. He smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know you were around!" He said, putting his book down.

"Not for long, but how could I pass up an opportunity to see my favourite brother?" He stood and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Stop growing!" She laughed and he patted her head.

"I can't help that, Thalia." He said, smiling.

"Yes you can. Soon I'm not even going to be able to see you, you're getting so big!"

"I'm not _that_ tall." He protested. Thalia walked away from him and threw herself on her old bunk.

"This place hasn't changed at all." She said, sighing happily, closing her eyes. Jason sat in his bunk and watched her.

"Hard hunt?" He finally asked after a few moments.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She sat up and faced him. "So many monsters. I had no choice but to bring the girls back here. Artemis went to find out what's causing it."

"That kind of sucks." Jason said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it really does." She stood up and sat down next to him. "At least I get to come see you, though, huh?" He laughed

"You have some strange priorities." He said, poking her in the side. She laughed at him and swatted his hand away.

"Hey, I only get to see you for a few hours!"

"I'm joking, Thalia. Calm down." The scar across his lip stretched as he smiled at her.

"You Romans have a strange sense of humor." He rolled his eyes and she took the opportunity to hug him again.

"And I bet you're turning into a little bit of a heartthrob!" She teased and he paled. _Did she know? _

She noticed his sudden change in demeanor and raised an eyebrow as he protested that he wasn't.

"Oh come on, Jason. You've got dad's reputation to live up to!" _So is that what he was doing with Annabeth? Just living up to his dad's genes? Was this in his blood to be genetically disposed to be like this? _

"No, I don't." He said, standing up and sitting on her bunk, knocking her bag onto the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Doesn't matter, I got it." Thalia said, making a mental note to ask him about his reaction to her statement. She got to her knees and gathered up her things, reaching under his bunk.

"Hey, Thalia, I've got to go. I'm late for a class. I'll see you later, yeah?" She heard from somewhere behind her.

"Yeah, I'll come find you later." She said, trying to grab a hold of her flask of nectar. The door opened and closed behind her as she grabbed a hold of something that did not belong in this room. Pulling her hand out she gazed down at the yellow lace in her hand.

_Either her brother had a secret that she didn't want to know about, or he had lived up to their father's reputation._

She glanced down again. Why did they look so familiar? The only time she'd seen something like this was the last time the hunters were on a break and Annabeth had dragged her shopping…

That's when it clicked.

Jason had reacted weirdly when she teased him about being a heartthrob.

These were Annabeth's panties under _his _bed.

* * *

><p>So that's how she found herself outside the Athena cabin, hesitating with her fist in mid-air. Did she really want to know what her brother was doing? Her moral side was screaming no, but her morbid curiosity was telling her to knock.<p>

She took a deep breath and knocked quickly. She heard Annabeth shout for her to come in from inside. Exhaling she opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Annabeth!" She said, cheerfully. Annabeth looked up at her and smiled back.

"Thalia!" She stood and moved to hug the older girl. "I didn't even know you were here!"

"I know you're busy, so I won't be long. I promised Jason that I'd drop by to see him again." Annabeth cleared a space on one of the beds for them to sit and they sat.

"So, what brings you here?" Annabeth questioned, watching Thalia, hoping that she didn't notice how she tensed when she brought Jason up.

"Just resting up after a difficult hunt, mostly." Annabeth's brow furrowed.

"Mostly?" Thalia nodded.

"Well, I'm trying to solve a mystery too." Annabeth perked up a little at this. She loved puzzles.

"Go on…" She urged.

"I found something in my brother's room, and I want to find out who it belongs to." Annabeth sucked in a breath. Did she know? Was she going to ask?

Thalia went into her pocket and pulled out a pair of yellow lace panties that Annabeth knew all too well.

She felt like crying. Of all of the people who she had never wanted to find out about this, Thalia was on the top of the list.

"Don't you think that this would be quite a… difficult task?" Annabeth picked her words carefully, trying not to give anything away.

"I think you have the expertise to help me find who I'm looking for." Thalia said, looking into Annabeth's eyes.

_Oh she definitely knew and she wasn't going to get out of this that easily._

"Maybe… We should start by finding out who in the camp likes the color yellow?" Annabeth suggested.

"Oh, well, there's you, but I _know_ you wouldn't be sleeping with my little brother…." Thalia started and Annabeth winced. "…Unless you _have _been sleeping with him."

"…Thalia, don't be-" Annabeth was cut off.

"_Why_." The word stung her like a dagger as the extremity of their reckless actions finally hit her like a slap across the face.

"I… I haven't!" She protested, but she knew that Thalia could see right through her.

"He's my _little brother_!" Thalia hissed.

"I'm sorry, okay? It doesn't mean _anything_!" Annabeth begged, as Thalia stood and turned her back on her.

"It does mean something though! I'm not that stupid, Annabeth." She whispered with contempt.

"I mean it, Thalia. What happened between me and Jason meant _nothing_ to either of us. And _nobody_ knows about it."

"Why?"

"I… I… don't know." Annabeth looked down in shame. She didn't want to have to explain this to Thalia. She didn't want to admit that she actually _needed_ his company.

"Then stop it." Thalia said bluntly, bringing Annabeth out of her thoughts. She nodded.

"I promise, it isn't going to happen again." She looked up at the older girl. "I need to focus on going to the Roman camp to find Percy. Not …doing...That with your brother."

It was what she had told herself from the first time that they had kissed. She needed to find Percy. She loved _Percy_. Not Jason.

Thalia nodded sadly before turning towards the door.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." She whispered. Thalia paused for a moment and sighed.

"I can't control what he does. He's not a baby anymore. But I know that he's only going to end up hurting you. You need to tell him that you're going to stop whatever is going on between you. It's for your own good." She opened the door, ignoring how Annabeth called for her to come back.

* * *

><p>He was training in the arena when she found him.<p>

Some of the braver Aphrodite girls had stopped him mid-run and had decided to flirt with him, giggling and flipping their hair as they talked to him.

"Jason!" Thalia shouted at him, waving from across the training field. He smiled at her and said his goodbyes to the girls who practically swooned when he smiled at them. Thalia rolled her eyes at how pathetic they were. Jason jogged over to her.

"Hey, you came." He said, stopping in front of her.

"I need you to stop fooling around with Annabeth." Jason blinked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"I know what you're doing. And you need to stop. You're going to hurt her, and I can't let you do that." She was deadly serious, and Jason didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to explain what him and Annabeth were doing?

"I don't know what you're talking about." He started to jog again, trying to get away from her.

"Jason, I know this is none of my business, but you have to listen to me." She began to jog alongside him. "She's my best friend and if you hurt her, I'm going to have to hurt you, brother or not."

"Leave it, Thalia." He hissed, not looking at her. She stepped in front of him.

"I can't _leave it_, Jason."

"Yes you can!" He tried to push past her, but she held him back.

"I can't ignore this. Just keep it in your pants, for the god's sake!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Nothing is going on between me and Annabeth."

"She told me everything." He shook his head.

"There's nothing to tell." He started jogging again and she walked with him.

"Promise me, Jason. Promise me that you won't do anything to hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her, because there's nothing going on between us." She shook her head at him.

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes."

"Thalia-" She cut him off, placing her hands on his chest and stopping him from moving.

"Then just know, that you can't be with her. She won't love you. And deep down, you know that."

He sighed. Of course he knew that. He wasn't asking for her love. He didn't know what he wanted, now that he thought about it.

He looked out at the lowering sun as the familiar conch horn signaled dinner.

"I'm not hungry." He said, trying not to look down at Thalia.

"Okay." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't mean-" He cut her off. The damage was done.

"Just go." She took one last glance at him before turning around and running out of the arena. He was alone.

* * *

><p>Annabeth appeared out of the shadows of the arena.<p>

"I had to tell her." She said, leaning against the wall.

"No you didn't." He avoided her gaze, picking up a stray shield from the floor. "She's my _sister_."

"She's my best friend!" Annabeth protested. "One way or the other, she was going to find out."

"And now it's not going to happen again." She nodded in agreement as they made their way over to the shed.

"I need to focus on getting Percy back, and you need to focus on helping Leo with the ship." He opened the door and stepped inside. She followed him in, closing the door behind them. Placing the shield on the shelf it belonged, he turned to look at her.

"Exactly. Nothing is going to happen between us again."

Then somehow they were connected, her hands in his hair, his arms around her waist, lips connected, desperately trying to get closer to the other person. She felt her back hit a shelf and the contents of the shelf fall to the floor.

So she pushed back with the same force. More sounds of clattering metal were to be heard as Jason's hand went out behind him clearing an old work surface of the rusted items lying around on top of it.

Pressing herself against him, she slid her hand into his shirt and across his abs as he began to move his lips down her jaw, dipping his hand into her shorts to cup her ass. For a brief moment, she thanked herself for locking the door behind them as he broke away from her to strip her of her orange camp shirt, so that he could move further down her neck. She moaned almost inaudibly as he unhooked her bra, turning them so that she was leaning against the worktop.

"I thought we weren't going to do this anymore?" She whispered as she quickly pulled his shirt off.

"Don't talk." He said, moving his mouth down her front and slowly teasing a nipple with his tongue.

"Mhmm…" She moaned, raking her nails through his hair. "It's just… We can't do this… But…" She gasped as his hand dipped into her shorts once again. "But we can't just ignore it either…"

"Annabeth, please stop talking." He said, unfastening her shorts.

"But-" He cut her off with a rough kiss, pushing her shorts down. She hopped up onto the table as he slid off his own pants and tangled her hand into his hair as he kissed her again, his hand drifting down between her thighs. Moaning as he made contact with her, his calloused fingers slipping between her folds as she placed kisses across his chest.

Wrapping her legs around him, she moaned into his chest as he worked his fingers.

"Jason, we need to hurry up…. People are going to be looking for us…" She whimpered as she bucked against his hand. He took his hand away and placed it on her waist, slowly pushing into her.

Digging her nails into his shoulders as he moved, she bit her lip, trying not to make a sound.

* * *

><p>When it was over, they collected their clothes in silence.<p>

Annabeth tried to ignore the threat of tears. _Why did she have no self control? Why could she not stop herself from making these mistakes? _

She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of his hand.

"Annabeth?" Jason asked from behind her. She turned to look at him, tears falling freely now. She couldn't speak. She couldn't tell him everything that she had promised her sister.

He took her in his arms and rubbed her back as she cried.

Clutching at his shirt, she didn't want to let go of him.

"Why can't I stop doing this?" She mumbled into his chest when the sobs had finally subsided.

"Fuck knows, Annabeth." She heard him say from above her, his chest vibrating with his words. "Why question it?"

_Somehow, she just felt so safe in his arms…_

**Sorry if it's a little clunky, I just felt that you guys needed a little something after my long break. Don't forget to review. Also, I'm sorry that the smut wasn't that long/great and it's been more of a plotty chapter. As I said, I was just trying to get something up.**


	4. 4 In The Morning

**So greenconverses is having a rough couple of weeks, so I thought I'd write her a chapter with a little something at the end of it which will hopefully make her happy.**

**I've also used inspiration from the song 4 in the Morning by Gwen Stefani. (Who would totally be my perfect Aphrodite.)**

_Waking up to find another day,_

_The moon got lost again last night._

_But now the sun has finally had its say,_

_I guess I feel alright._

_But it hurts when I think,_

_When I let it sink in,_

_It's all over me,_

_I'm lying here in the dark,_

_I'm watching you sleep, _

_It hurts a lot._

The light of the early dawn shone through the window of Cabin One and Annabeth blinked, moving her hand from under her head so she was lying on Jason's chest. Sighing, she looked at Jason, who was sleeping peacefully. Of course he was. It was four in the morning after all.

_How had she ended up here? _

Sadly, it was becoming all too common that she would find herself sharing his bed.

Sitting up and stretching, letting the sheet fall from her naked body, she looked around the room for her clothes.

An arm wrapped it's way around her waist, pulling her back down into the bed.

"Too early." Jason mumbled into his pillow.

"Go back to sleep." Annabeth whispered, pushing his arm.

"You woke me up." He stated, placing his hand on her thigh.

_No, Annabeth. You need to leave. _She thought to herself as she bit her lip.

"I have to go back to my cabin." Jason rolled over, the sheet falling dangerously low, exposing his well-defined stomach.

"You can stay a little longer." He said, sliding her on top of him. She moaned slightly as she felt his morning glory press against her.

"Again, Jason?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest. He answered by drifting his hand up to the back of her head and pressing his lips against hers. She lay on his chest, kissing him softly, tangling her hands in his blonde hair.

She moved so that she was straddling him, still pressed against his chest.

"Annabeth..." He gasped as she slowly sunk down onto him. She moaned into his neck in response as she rolled her hips, trying to drag this out as long as she could.

This time it was different. It wasn't some quick fuck in a supply shed, or on the forest floor. It was slow and romantic, him slowly moving his hips against hers, filling her in a way that made her weak at the knees.

He leaned up, pushing her backwards, kissing her as he knelt with her legs wrapped around his waist.

She quickly got the hint and linked her arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss as he pushed deeper into her, hitting that place that made her want to scream.

This changed everything.

They came together, his forehead pressed against hers, panting as he shuddered and stared into her eyes.

"I need to go." She whispered, but she made no effort to leave.

"No you don't." His arms were around her waist again and she could feel her eyes closing as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. She felt him lying back down, but she was too sleepy to care.

* * *

><p>The next time she opened her eyes, the sun was almost fully risen. She was still lying on top of Jason, her legs stiff from being in that position for the last few hours.<p>

"Jason?" She whispered, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

He mumbled something that she couldn't hear and kissed her hand. She took her hand away.

"No more sex, Jason. I have to go back to my cabin."

"You sure?" His hands found their way to her ass. "Cause I think we have time for one more round..."

She got off of him and rolled on her side with her back to him.

"I get it. All I am to you is something to have sex with when you're bored." She felt him rolling over beside her.

"That's not true." He said, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"Don't try to make this something it isn't."

"I'm not trying to make this into anything."

She turned her head to look at him and he took the opportunity to kiss her. When he pulled away, she felt almost... disappointed.

"You've got to go before people start waking up." She nodded, swinging her legs out of the bed.

It was just such a shame that she would end up back in his bed the next night, even if she told herself while she was getting dressed that she wouldn't give into his words, his touch, his _kiss_...

* * *

><p><em>You made my, heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<em>

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for._

Jason knew they were talking about him behind his back.

He didn't care.

They could say all they wanted about him. He wasn't here to fend off rumours. He was here to be a leader.

And so what if he was having sex with more than one girl at a time? Of all people, the Greeks would understand his behaviour.

* * *

><p>Annabeth had been writing this list for days.<p>

No one else was allowed to see it, of course. If they saw it, then all of the rumours that were circulating would be confirmed.

Taking out the list, she picked up her pen and tapped her chin with it. She couldn't do this. She couldn't just compare the two boys and decide who she wanted to be with.

But she didn't have a choice.

Putting her head in her hands she sighed.

_It's like my heart belongs to Percy, but my body belongs to Jason_ She thought to herself as she folded the list away. She didn't want to feel this way, but she couldn't help herself. She _needed_ Jason now. Rationalising the reason why she needed him just made her head hurt, and on top of everything else this... relationship... that she had with Jason wasn't helping things with Leo and the Argo II.

She should go to see Rachel. She would know what to do.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, why do you look so worried?" Rachel asked, crossing her legs underneath her. How was she even supposed to start this conversation?<p>

_Rachel, I've been sleeping with someone who isn't even my boyfriend. And what makes it worse, is that I don't care about why I'm doing it._

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't come out with it like that.

She took a deep breath and looked around the room. Things she had seen a thousand times before were suddenly much more interesting than they were before. She was captivated by all of the things that meant that she could avoid telling Rachel her dirty little secret.

"I heard a rumour about you today." Rachel said, bringing Annabeth's attention back to her. Rachel was picking at her torn jeans.

"You did?" Annabeth said, turning her back on Rachel, looking through her clothes rail, noting each designer label and how Rachel had customised each item so it no longer held its original value.

"Yeah. I did. Something about you and Jason on the floor of the weapon shed in the arena." Annabeth sighed. _It was now or never_.

"It was a work surface, actually." She said, bluntly. _Just like ripping off a band-aid. _

She could imagine how Rachel's eyes would be as wide as saucers.

"So... It's true?" Annabeth nodded and tried to hide her face, trying not to let the tears that prickled at her eyes fall.

Rachel stood up and Annabeth sniffed, no longer able to hide her emotions. She was no longer able to stop the thoughts of self-doubt and shame from invading her mind.

"Did he... Take advantage of you?" Rachel asked softly, hugging Annabeth, who shook her head, her whole body shaking as the sobs racked through her body.

"He asked if I wanted to do it and I said yes."

"What, in the shed?" Rachel rubbed Annabeth's back.

"No! The first time!"

"The first- This happened more than once?" Annabeth nodded, her cheeks burning.

"Gods, Annabeth..." Rachel muttered.

"I messed up. I _really_ messed up."

"How did this even happen?" Annabeth just shrugged.

"I don't know." She moved away from Rachel's arms and wiped her eyes. "It just kind of... Happened." She sat down on Rachel's bed, looking down at her knees. "I mean... He knew what he was doing and he offered to stop if I didn't want to, but I told him to keep going..." Rachel sat next to her.

"And that was the first time?"

"Yes... The second time I was angry at him. He'd given me hickeys and I shouted at him, but then... I don't know what happened, because one minute I was shouting at him and the next, he was taking off my clothes..."

"Wow. Didn't you think that you should probably say no?" Rachel asked.

"I... I didn't _want_ to. And that makes me a terrible person because I love Percy!" Annabeth's voice broke and a fresh set of tears began making its way down her cheeks.

"Annabeth... You need to choose. You can't be with them both. Do you want to be with your boyfriend, or do you want to be with Jason?"

"I can't be with Jason. I just can't. I _need_ to be with Percy. I need to find him."

"Then you have your answer."

"Yeah. I do."

Annabeth didn't feel any better. She didn't understand why even if she was protesting that she needed to find Percy, her heart still ached. She didn't want to feel so bad about choosing.

* * *

><p>She wimped out.<p>

There was no way that she could have done it face to face. She knew that they would have just ended up having sex and not being able to talk about these serious issues.

She'd walk up to see Rachel and they would have a girly night in and she would be forced to feel better after watching terrible movies.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe what she was seeing.<p>

Rachel was stark naked, straddling Jason's leg on her bed. Her head was tilted back and her mouth was wide open as she moaned and moved her hips against him. Jason had his hands on her waist and his mouth on her chest as she moved, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, arching her back into his skilled mouth. Annabeth gulped as Rachel breathlessly moaned Jason's name, pushing him back down onto the bed, bucking her hips desperately.

She watched as Jason's tongue skimmed the freckles on Rachel's chest, finally settling on her large, pink nipples, making Rachel cry out, twisting her hands in the bed sheet.

Then they were moving again, changing positions, Rachel squirming in pleasure as Jason's hand disappeared between her dripping folds. He was on top now, kissing her and pressing his fingers into her, Rachel trying to roll her hips against his hand, desperately seeking pleasure.

Annabeth was completely speechless. How did this _happen_?

The clink of handcuffs brought her out of her thoughts.

That's when she decided to get out of there. She'd seen enough.

_All I know is, you've got to give me everything__  
><em>_Nothing else cause, you know I give you all of me_

_I give you everything that I am__  
><em>_I'm handing over everything that I got__  
><em>_Cause I wanna have a really true love__  
><em>_Don't ever want to have to go and give you up_

_Stay up till 4 in the morning, and the tears are pouring__  
><em>_And I wanna make it worth the fight__  
><em>_What have we been doing for all this time?__  
><em>_Baby if we're gonna do it, come on and do it right_

**Don't forget to review! And check out askseaweedbrainaboutcoolstuff**** and askpikachugraceanything and their affiliates! (Both are tumblr blogs, so just put tumblr. com on the end of the names :)) **


	5. Test Drive

**So I know I'm not the best person when it comes to updating. And I suck because of that. And I am going to blame writer's block because I have NOT been in the mood to be writing super smutty chapters. Anyway, here is my attempt at being nice to you all in celebration of this story hitting over 15,000 hits!**

She hated herself.

She didn't just hate herself.

She _loathed_ herself. To the very core.

_Why would she let him do those things to her, let him make her feel that way when he was screwing with her best friend behind her back?_

She threw her desk organiser against the wall. Some of her siblings looked up at her, but they knew better than to bother her when she was in a mood like this.

She wanted to hate him. She really did.

He messed with her head. He took her breath away when he kissed her. She couldn't concentrate. Her collarbone was littered with small bruises from where his lips had been, and she couldn't stop imagining the way he had pinned her against the wall of his cabin and trailed his lips down her neck, down her chest, her stomach and _oh_.

She snapped out of her thoughts, blushing a deep red, hoping her siblings hadn't noticed how her mind had wandered.

She needed to focus.

She needed to get Percy back.

That would solve everything.

So she locked herself in her cabin. Ignoring the world until the moment she could find Percy.

* * *

><p>"Dude!" Leo waved from the deck of the Argo II.<p>

"Looking good, man." Jason said, climbing aboard. "Are we almost ready to go?"

"Hopefully. Gonna do a test run in a couple days and we'll see how we're going then."

"Great." Jason answered, smiling.

He'd been restless for the last few weeks knowing that they were so close. He was so close to finally being home and he hated that there was nothing he could do to speed up this process. He watched as Leo tinkered with the controls, muttering to himself.

"Have you heard from Annabeth?" Jason asked and Leo looked up, running a hand through his curly hair.

"Nope. She's locked up in her cabin studying. Shame cause dude, have you seen her ass?" Leo said, grinning. Jason tried not to smirk and had to turn away from Leo, pretending he was looking at the ship.

"You told her about the test run?" Jason heard Leo curse as something dropped from the control panel. He looked back around and Leo had been trapped under the table. Rolling his eyes he crouched down and looked at Leo, who was covered in wires.

"A little help here, man?" Jason laughed and Leo struggled and got himself

"How did _this _happen?" Leo shrugged.

"Got thinking about Annabeth's _incredible_ ass, man. You know how it is." He picked off a few of the wires and flinched when a live one caught his skin.

"Leo, do you even know what a naked girl looks like?" Jason asked, helping to untangle him, barely registering when the electricity surged through his fingers. Leo nodded viciously.

"Totally dude, like I totally did that one time, like... Yeah." Jason laughed again.

"I believe you, Leo. You don't have to justify it." He pulled Leo from under the table. "But maybe next time you should think about working rather than Annabeth's ass, no matter how nice it might be?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't tell Mr Awesome how to do his work. You're killing my buzz, Jace." Jason rolled his eyes again.

"I'll go find Annabeth and tell her about the test, saves you a job, right?" It was true. Leo barely let anybody touch his "baby" as he referred to the Argo II, so it was hard to actually help him do things.

"Yeah, yeah." Leo waved as he went right back to work on the controls.

"If I come back and you're stuck under that panel again..." Jason started but Leo cut him off by throwing a piece of metal at his head. Jason ducked and jumped off the side of the ship.

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't see him through the blindfold that he had placed over her eyes, but she could feel him. His lips pressing against the crook of her neck, slowly making his way up to under her ear, making her arch her back, a moan escaping her lips. She could feel him smile against her neck and slowly, torturously move to her breasts, tenderly taking a nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. She moaned again and pushed his head closer, begging him to do it again. A hand trailed up her thigh, moving closer to where she wanted, no, needed to be touched. She gasped when his mouth released her nipple and his lips pressed against hers, his nimble fingers finally stroking against her. Biting her lip as the fingers slowly moved, sliding against her, bringing her closer and closer, until...<em>

A knock on her cabin door brought her out of her dream. She cursed, trying to pat down her hair as she stood up, stumbling over the chair she had fallen asleep on. Quickly shuffling her papers so they were piled back up she turned to the door and opened it to reveal Jason. Blushing slightly, she bit her lip.

"What do you want, I'm busy?" She said quickly, trying not to keep eye-contact with him.

"I have a message for you."

"Me?" She said, fiddling with her hair.

"Yep. Leo wants me to tell you that there's gonna be a test drive for the Argo II."

"Right." Still not looking at him, she glanced back into her cabin. "Is that it?"

"Why are you locking yourself up?" He asked, straight to the point as usual.

"I have a lot of work to do." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on Annabeth, you've barely left the cabin in weeks." He leaned against the doorframe, his gods damned, well-defined muscles flexing as he did. She took her eyes from his arms and looked in his eyes.

"I have a lot of things to plan, Jason. I can't waste my time doing other things." She went to shut the door, but he held his hand up, stopping her from doing so.

"What is this really about?" He asked, looking at her. She looked away, trying to push the door.

"Leave me alone, Jason." He shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Jason! Now just leave!" She shouted, finally slamming the door in his face.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the group loaded onto the ship. Everything was ready. Everything was going to go right. Just a quick trip out to the sea and back into camp. And Annabeth was planning to stay as far away from Jason as possible. Of course that wasn't what happened.<p>

She found herself a room to sit in while they took off and finally started the test drive. Spreading her plans over the space in the room, she sat, completely engrossed in them, barely paying attention to what was going on around her.

So when Jason slipped into the room and locked the door behind him she didn't notice.

"Annabeth?" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Don't do that!" She said, looking at him.

"I think we should talk." She shook her head.

"I'm busy." Shaking his hand off her shoulder, she went back to her work.

"No. I'm not putting up with "I'm busy" anymore. We need to talk about what happened."

"There is nothing to talk about. I saw you and Rachel. The end."

"You think there's something going on between me and Rachel. It was just fooling around. And I don't even know why I'm defending myself to you, seeing as we were doing exactly the same thing."

"I don't care." She said, not looking at him.

"Annabeth." She looked up at him.

"Don't." He cupped her face. She tried to shake him off. "Jason, stop it."

"You need to listen to me." He said.

"Jason I can't, because all I want to do right now is kiss you!"

"Then why don't you?" She sighed, before taking his hands in hers and pressing her lips against his.

Next thing she knew they were on the floor, her shirt coming off and his hands exploring her body, making her arch against him. She didn't know what it was that was drawing her back to this boy, but she wasn't going to complain at that moment in time.

Kicking his pants off, she could feel him against her thigh as he unclipped her bra, throwing it aside before pulling back to look at her. She blushed and tugged his shirt over his head, trailing her hands down his chest once it had been thrown with hers in a tangled mess on the ground.

Leaning up to kiss down his neck, she murmured "Don't waste time." as he started working on her shorts, sliding them down her legs. Wrapping her legs around his waist she moaned as he pushed into her, desperately digging her nails into his shoulders as he moved, begging him for more, trying to keep quiet, bucking her hips into his each time he slid into her.

Nothing could stop her from what she was doing in this moment, not even if Percy himself walked in on them.

**Not much, but I hope this chapter makes up for me not updating in forever. Don't forget to review :)**


	6. AN

**First, I just want to share these.**

"_PISSEDOFFLIKEHELLRIGHTNOW_

_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU WRITING? PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER AND NOBODY CNA CHANGE THAT! JASON IS UGLY, STUPID, NOT AS AWESOME AS PERCY, CONCIEDED, PLAYER, NOT AS AWESOME AS PERCY, A LOSER, NOT AS STRONG, NOBLE, LOYAL, BRAVE, GENEROUS, KIND, POWERFUL, SWEET, CHEESY, HOT, AND AWESOME AS PERSEUS JACKSON! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE WRITE ANYTHING LIKE THIS! ANNABETH'S HEART BELONGS TO PERSEUS JACKSON! SHE WOULD NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS DATE LET ALONE HAVE SEX WITH ANYBODY BUT PERCY! AND IF PERCY DID WALK IN, ANNABETH WOULD STOP BECAUSE SHE IS IN LOVE WITH PERSEUS JACKSON. DO YOU SEE JASON GRACE? NOOOOOOOO! SO DON'T YOU DARE WRITE THAT EITHER! PERCABETH FOREVER!**"**_

"_SOPISSEDOFFTHISISWRONG_

_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? PERCY JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! JASON IS LAME, STUPID, NOT AS COOL AS PERCY, MEAN, UGLY, NOT AS GREAT AS PERCY, CONCIDED AND NOT AND NEVER WILL BE AS AWESOME AS PERCY! ANNABETH FEELS SPARKS WITH PERCY AND NOBODY CAN CHANGE THAT!_**"**

**Yes, this is a name and shame. While I appreciate that you have your own opinion, if you don't like my story then get the fuck out and STOP READING. I do ship Percabeth, but I kind of find these reviews a little rude. Please take your personal prejudices somewhere that is a "OMG PERCABETH 5EVA" fic and not here.**

**Anyway. I thought we should have a little interlude here, because I haven't done much for you in the past... Billion years. **

**But the truth is that I'm really struggling to come up with something. My usual problem solver would be to skip a couple of months then start the action again, however, I don't think that would be the best solution. I dunno, I kind of want to start another story but then that'll end up the same as this one. So I guess I'm asking for any suggestions of what to put next. **

**I know that I want to not introduce Percy and Reyna to whatever it is that Annabeth and Jason are doing yet, which is why I'm struggling so much? Anyway. **

**Thanks **

**x**

**PS: Check out my profile for links to my LJ and Tumblr where I have more fandom stuff and the links to the two "Ask the characters" tumblr blogs I run :)**


	7. Goodbyes

**I'm thinking that I'm going to have a few more chapters of this story and then start another, which this will be the prequel to. I know it's not very long, and that's pretty disappointing, but I don't like making you guys wait, so. Here's some Jason to make up for the long wait :)**

The test drive had failed and he was even more anxious than ever to get home.

Not that he didn't like it here in Camp Half Blood, but his home was always going to be at Camp Jupiter, even after Piper's constant nagging at him that Camp Half Blood would be like a home to him no matter what.

He probably shouldn't be avoiding her, but it had been so difficult in these past few months, what with getting his memories back, he needed his space. He could see Piper and Leo getting closer, and he didn't mind. He knew that Piper and Leo would never do anything behind his back, but he hated that they trusted him not to do the same.

A few people had turned into more than a few people, and Jason didn't understand why he was having all of these... _urges_. Especially with people who might blow his secret at any time.

He'd even stooped so low that he was behind a cabin with his lips attached to Drew's neck. She was mewling like a cat, and he had to pull away from her and shake his head.

"What's wrong?" She purred, tracing her finger down his chest.

"I can't do this, Drew." He said, looking her in the eye. She pouted at him, running her hands through his hair.

"Of course you can, sweetie. It's not like you _can't_ do this." She indicated the slight bulge in his pants.

"Let me rephrase then. I don't _want_ to do this." He growled, untangling himself from her. An angry look crossed her face, but she knew better than to charmspeak him. He would always get his own back when she did, and it was not pretty.

Disgruntled, she readjusted her clothing and stormed away, leaving Jason alone behind a cabin.

Yes, Jason had almost hit rock bottom. And this was his way of finding release.

* * *

><p>His memories had come back slowly at first.<p>

16 years was a lot of memories to get back, and Chrion became used to his constant headaches when the memories did come back.

Not that he wanted to reveal his innermost personal thoughts and feelings to the horse, but it pained him when the memories were returning so much that sometimes the words would just slip out. Chiron was more than understanding, something Jason didn't think he deserved, especially when he accidentally told him about what he had done with Annabeth.

Chiron had chided the boy and explained that he should probably stay away from that kind of activity while his memory was still lost, but Jason had ignored his advice and still gone to Annabeth.

In his desperation for someone, _anyone_ to care about him, he had stooped so low as to take her virginity and play with her emotions, just so he could gain physical pleasure.

He didn't want this kind of relationship with her, but he couldn't help himself. She was so willing to cling to him for the same reason he was holding onto their very fucked up relationship that he was never going to stop going back to her until she finally said no.

* * *

><p>When the test drive of the Argo failed, Jason shut off to the world. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to see his friends or Chiron or even Mr D. In fact, he just wanted to be alone. He wanted to be alone in his room at Camp Jupiter with that stupid automaton dog.<p>

But he couldn't be there. There was not somewhere he could easily get back to. And without his memory he wouldn't appreciate it anyway.

When Leo told him that he had fixed the problem, he nearly cried in relief. He was going home.

* * *

><p>In the days leading up to the real launch of the Argo II, almost all of Jason's memories had come back to him. He remembered the fifth cohort and war games. He remembered being elected praetor and the battle of Mount Othrys. The only thing he didn't remember was the face that belonged to the name that echoed around his head.<p>

Reyna.

Who was she? Why couldn't he remember who she was? She must've been important to him, or he wouldn't be constantly thinking about her.

He resigned himself to waiting. After all, it's not like a few more days would kill him.

shbsgshg

He was grabbed by a pair of hands and blindfolded before he could protest. He was walked into the forest, tripping over roots as he moved due to his blindness. The pair of hands sat him down against a tree and tied him to it before removing his blindfold.

"Annabeth?" He asked, squinting against the sudden brightness. She removed his shirt and tied him to the tree.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" He asked again, struggling to get free.

"I just think it would be a good idea to end this where it began."

"End this... What do you mean?" She leaned in closer to him.

"You know this is never going to last, and I know that it was never supposed to begin in the first place." Straddling him, she took his face in his hands. "We have to end this now."

"And tying me to a tree was the only way to do that?" She bit her lip and blushed slightly. He grinned.

"Annabeth Chase, you are so much kinkier than I thought you were." She blushed even more and leaned down to kiss him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He strained against the ties, not liking to be restrained, but she held him firmly against the tree, unyielding as she stripped herself of her shirt. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra and he raised an eyebrow.

"Were you planning this?" She laughed.

"A daughter of Athena always has a plan." Raking her nails up his chest, she pressed herself against him, kissing down his jaw. Her hands slowly roamed down his torso, lightly brushing his toned stomach as she unbuttoned his trousers, carefully pushing them down and taking him into her hand.

He was hard already, which wasn't a surprise to Annabeth, but he growled as she slowly pumped her hand along his length, teasing him like the ways he'd teased her in the past, prolonging her pleasure until she was sobbing for release. She loved the way he was able to make her feel, and she wanted to do the same for him.

"Annabeth..." Jason panted from his position below her. "Please..."

Releasing him and sitting back, she slowly slid off her shorts before moving forwards again and claiming his lips with her own. He was struggling against the ties again; desperate to touch her, but she smirked into his lips and slid onto him, gasping as he filled her. Burying her head in his neck she moaned as he lifted his hips against hers, desperately looking for release as he pushed deeper into her, hitting the spot that made her toes curl. Digging her nails into his back, she cried out his name when she came, wrapping her legs around him and holding him as they both came down from their high.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Jason asked and she looked back up at him. He loved her eyes. They were so expressive and beautiful he felt like he could get lost in them forever. She nodded and untied him from the tree. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head as they sat there in silence, neither of them willing to move.

* * *

><p>After that, they no longer spoke to one another. Each of them had things to do before the launch, and they wouldn't have found time even if they had wanted to see each other. Chiron had been right, Jason mused one day as he sat on the roof of Cabin One. His relationship with Annabeth was dangerous for the both of them, and it was better for the both of them that they had chosen to stay away from going down that path. They needed to be friends and to not complicate things with sex. His life was already messed up because he'd been having sex with the wrong people at this camp, and he needed to stop that from happening again. He was a son of Jupiter, and he was not going to follow in his father's footsteps when it came to digressions. He was going to make things right with Piper. He was going to go back home and everything was going to be alright.<p>

It was time to stop messing his life up. He was a Roman and he was going to go back to being the Roman that his camp knew and loved enough to elect him their leader. The behaviour he had been showing these last few months was not the behaviour of a Roman leader, and he would stop.

* * *

><p>Looking out over the horizon as the sun rose, Jason couldn't help but feel sad. Camp Half Blood had been very welcoming and he would miss this place when he was on the quest. Piper was dozing next to Leo at the controls as Jason passed them. Leo nodded at him and Piper just stirred a little in her sleep.<p>

Stepping below deck, Jason sat at the table covered in maps. Tracing his finger across the map, he concentrated on their route and everything that they'd checked.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice behind him. He looked up and Annabeth was stood there, facing him.

"Hey."

**I thought that was a good place to leave it. Hope you enjoyed seeing inside Jason's mind. Don't forget to review :) **


	8. The Big Finale

**Cause I wrote this before MoA, I'm gonna have to twist canon to say that they stayed a while longer in Camp Jupiter than they actually did. This will be the last chapter, because I don't know where else I can take this fic. It's been a good run and I'm sorry that it's not longer. **

Annabeth was in heaven. She was finally back with Percy, and they'd spent almost every moment together since arriving at Camp Jupiter. Jason was too busy with his duties to the camp, and she suspected that she had something to do with that. She would feel guilty about him, but outwardly, he seemed happy to be home.

But there was something missing, nagging at the back of her mind. Her and Percy had done things before he had disappeared, but there was one thing that they hadn't done. Something that she had shared with Jason out of complete lust, but never with the love of her life.

And that's why she was in Percy's bed, trying her hardest to seduce him.

Trailing her lips down his neck, she felt him tensing up below her. Almost rolling her eyes, she pulled at his camp shirt, pulling a face at the purple. She sat up as he removed it, and she boldly pulled her own shirt off.

His eyes almost immediately dropped to her breasts as he eyed them with an almost kind of hunger. Biting her lip she cleared her throat, her cheeks burning.

He sat up, reaching around and fiddling with her bra clasp, eventually looking up at her and smiling.

"Help?"

"Having a little trouble, Seaweed Brain?" She ran her fingers through his hair, mussing it up more than usual.

"Well, you usually did this… Plus it's been a while…" She laughed at this, causing him to blush even more, but she reached around and unhooked it for him, sliding it off.

She loved how he always looked at her like she was a goddess, kissing her desperately like it was the end of the world. He trailed slightly sloppy kisses down her neck and she stroked his back, grinding down on his lap experimentally.

"Percy?" She asked and he groaned in response.

"I think I want to have sex." That stopped him in his tracks.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I want to have sex with you, preferably right now." He gulped.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and kissed him again, hoping that he'd get the message. He rolled them over, kissing her back, and she slid her underwear down her legs before setting to work on his jeans and boxers.

He reached over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a condom. _Of course Jason would keep condoms in here from what she'd got to know about him since they started their affair._

_Finally _she thought as he positioned himself at her entrance. She bit her lip and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He leaned over her and slowly pushed into her.

Gasping, she pretended to look uncomfortable, hoping that Percy wouldn't see through her lie. She felt so guilty for lying to him, but she had to deal with that now.

But she didn't feel anything. And as he began to move, she still felt nothing.

Then someone cleared their throat.

"You know, she doesn't really look like she's having fun." Jason's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Jason!" Annabeth shouted, covering her chest. "What are you doing here?" She hissed, pushing Percy up.

"I was looking for something, but I guess this is more entertaining." He shrugged.

"Go away!" Percy had finally found his voice. Jason raised his eyebrow.

"And miss an opportunity to watch this train-wreck? No thanks."

"Leave it, Jason." Annabeth said, glaring at him. Percy was glancing between the two.

"What's going on?" He asked and Annabeth patted his chest.

"Just ignore him, he's just being horrible for the sake of it." She kissed him again, trying to make Jason leave, but he was still stood there.

"Annabeth you make sex look like a chore." He said, looking around his room.

"Jason, please leave." Percy said, starting to become irritated.

"I feel like I should show you how to do it." _Oh gods, she couldn't let him near her or she would totally lose control…_

"Jason, go away." She said, trying to glare, but he grinned, knowing full well that she couldn't bring herself to force him to leave.

"I think you guys might have a lot more fun if I was involved in this." She scoffed.

"I'm trying to have a romantic moment with my boyfriend, Jason."

"Looks like you're having so much fun."

"Seriously, what's going on between you two?" Percy asked, rolling off Annabeth.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time, as they had agreed on the Argo II before they had arrived.

And then he was looking at her with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Percy, don't give me that look." She snapped.

"Did you two…?" He trailed off and Annabeth's cheeks burned, completely giving her away.

"It's no big deal, Percy." Jason said, crossing his arms.

"It is a big deal!" Percy was getting all huffy, and Annabeth had to admit that he was really cute when he got all huffy. "I mean I know I wasn't…" He trailed off, shutting up very quickly.

"You weren't _what,_ Percy?" Annabeth asked carefully, sitting up and looking at him.

"I… I uh…" He said, looking everywhere but her eyes.

"Who was it." She demanded, staring at him.

"Calypso." He said, looking down. "I didn't exactly know what was happening and it was over really quickly and then I was on my way back to camp and, and…" He trailed off again.

"Oh." Realising that Jason's eyes were still on them, she bit her lip. "I guess I shouldn't be too mad…"

Percy looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

She glanced back at Jason who had raised his eyebrows at her. "I thought we were keeping this a secret?" He asked, looking at Percy.

"Keeping what a secret? What's going on?" Percy looked completely bewildered and he definitely hadn't put two and two together.

"Percy, me and Jason were kind of sleeping together a little bit." She bit her lip then, praying that Percy wouldn't explode.

"…What?" He said, furrowing his brow.

"I… Uh… We didn't exactly mean for it to happen…" She stammered, trying to think of a reason why she did what she did.

"So you slept together?" Percy asked the two of them, a mixture of shock and confusion evident on his face.

"It didn't mean anything, Percy. It was just sex." Jason said, obviously thinking that he was making the situation better. Annabeth glared at him.

"But you weren't enjoying what we were just doing." Percy stated, only looking at Annabeth. She turned red.

"That's different… We've only ever fooled around a little bit before and neither of us really knew what we were doing, but Jason did and it was good and eventually we can be good too?" She was rambling and not helping her situation at all, but she couldn't help it.

"Then maybe he should join us." Percy said, mater-of-factly.

"What?" Both Annabeth and Jason said at the same time.

"You heard me. If Jason knows how to get you off, then he should show me." He crossed his arms and looked at Jason who shrugged.

"If you really want me to, man."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Annabeth asked, looking between them both.

"What, Annabeth?" Percy said, looking at her.

She had to admit that she had fantasised about this in the months prior to their arrival at Camp Jupiter, and Percy definitely needed to know what to do…

"I'm in." She finally said. "How do you want to do this?"

"Percy, you should go sit on my chair, and don't get up till I say you can." Jason said, shutting the door and walking over to the bed. Annabeth gulped in anticipation as Percy did what he said. Jason sat on the bed next to her. She sat up, letting the sheet fall away from her chest as he leaned in to kiss her. Oh, how she'd longed for his lips again. Don't get her wrong, she loved kissing Percy, but kissing Jason was so… Refreshing.

She managed to get his Camp Jupiter shirt over his head and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing against him as much as she could, vaguely aware that Percy was watching them from the other side of the room.

Jason's hand slid up her thigh, pushing the sheet back and exposing her to him before kissing his way down to one of her breasts. Tipping her head back and moaning, she pushed a hand into his hair as he slipped his fingers into her folds, slowly teasing her the way he knew would drive her crazy. Taking the chance to look over at Percy, she kept eye contact with him as Jason drove her to the edge with his hand, sliding Jason's jeans down with her feet. Jason kicked them off and leaned down to take her into his mouth, his tongue darting across her clit, causing her to moan incoherently and shudder against his mouth, her toes curling into his back. He sat up and spread her legs properly, slowly thrusting into her. She moaned again as he filled her, grasping the sheets in her hand as he rocked his hips into her. Percy cleared his throat from the chair and she looked over at him, grinning at how obviously he was enjoying their little show. Jason tilted her hips and slammed into her at a new angle, causing her to arch her back as her orgasm overcame her, her whole body shaking. Jason pulled out and motioned for Percy to come back over to the bed.

Percy stood slowly, unsure of what to do. Annabeth watched him, panting from what Jason had done to her. Jason shuffled back on the bed, waiting for Percy to do something.

"So…" He started and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Just do what I just did." He simply said, sitting back against the headboard, completely unfazed by what they were doing.

Percy kneeled at the edge of the bed, motioning for Annabeth to come forwards. Spreading her legs, she eagerly edged towards him and he slowly bent his head between her legs, kissing up her thigh, unsure of what he was doing, but judging by the moan that came from her mouth, he had done something right.

His tongue dated out to trace her folds and he could feel her hand sliding into his hair, pushing him closer.

Her eyes were closed and her head was tipped back. She could vaguely feel Jason's lips pressed against her neck, moving down to her breasts as her toes curled against Percy's back, arching her back into Jason's willing mouth. Percy sat back.

"Was that okay?" He asked, looking at Annabeth, who nodded enthusiastically. Percy stood and Jason sat back, kneeling. Climbing onto the bed, Percy began to trail his lips down one side of Annabeth's jaw, while Jason took the other side. Leaning back and bringing her hand up into Jason's hair she sighed happily as Percy positioned himself at her entrance once again. He wrapped his arms around her and she sank onto him, gasping as he filled her. She could feel Jason moving behind her, but she was focused on Percy, who had begun rolling his hips. And then something was being pushed into her, causing her to gasp and jerk forwards against Percy, who groaned at her sudden movement. Jason's lips returned to her neck, sucking on the little spot below her ear he knew she loved, almost guaranteeing that she was going to have a large hickey in the morning. The strange feeling happened once again, and she realised that it was Jason's fingers that were pushing into her second hole. She shivered as he pressed harder, stretching her. She couldn't help but moan slightly at the sensation of pain and pleasure all mixed in one as he slid her onto him, rolling his hips in time with Percy.

She wasn't going to last much longer at this rate, she thought as she tried to hold herself up, putting her hands on Percy's shoulders, moaning their names over and over as they repeatedly pounded her, driving her over the edge with a scream. Percy faltered as she came, but carried on, biting his lip, obviously trying to hold back. She felt Jason pull out of her and fell back as he stood. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but stifled a moan when she saw him get back on the bed behind Percy with a small bottle of lube in his hand. Percy didn't notice him, his head buried in Annabeth's neck as he moved. Jason coated his fingers in the lube once again and pressed them inside Percy who moaned incoherently at that, bucking his hips. Jason grinned and Annabeth trailed her fingernails down Percy's back. After a few moments, Jason took his hand away from Percy, coating himself in the lube and positioning himself at Percy's entrance, letting him impale himself on the blonde boy's waiting cock the moment he pulled out of Annabeth.

"Jesus!" He shouted, shuddering in pleasure as he got used to the strange intrusion. Jason's hands found themselves on Percy's hips as he slowly thrust his own hips. Annabeth stayed where she was, her hand finding it's way to Percy's solid cock and slowly stroking him, trying to stroke against Jason's movements, which had become a little faster. Percy's eyes were closed, his hands fisting the sheets beside Annabeth. She kept her hand movements slow, trying to prolong his orgasm, but eventually he stiffened and released onto her stomach, letting out a loud groan as Jason began to pound him from behind, obviously close to his own orgasm. A few thrusts later, Jason buried his cock deep into Percy's ass, tipping his head back and moaning as he shook.

They stayed in their position for a few moments before Jason pulled out and got off of the bed once again.

"Well, that was interesting." He said, pulling his pants back on.

Annabeth was almost incapable of speech, cuddling up next to Percy.

"By the way, I want my room back." He said as he pulled on his shirt. "But you guys can have it tonight." He added before quickly leaving.

Percy scooted up the bed and pulled the sheet over their tired bodies.

"I love you Wise Girl." He mumbled, kissing her shoulder. "I don't care if you slept with him. I'm angry, but I know that you love me, not him."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain. And you know I'm sorry about that."

"We kind of got something good out of it anyway, didn't we?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her and laughing. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled as she kissed him.

"He said we've got this room for the whole night, so maybe you can show me some more of your new found talents in the shower?" She asked suggestively, trailing a hand down his chest. He grinned at her and kissed her again, more passionately this time.

And there was the spark that she'd been so desperately craving from their relationship.

**The End. **

**That's it! That's the end! I'm glad that this is it, to be honest with you. I couldn't go through disappointing so many readers! **

**I've had a fun time writing this and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it! Remember to review :) **


End file.
